<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Support Group by dracoreparo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213275">The Support Group</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoreparo/pseuds/dracoreparo'>dracoreparo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoreparo/pseuds/dracoreparo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to Hogwarts wasn't an easy decision but Hermione wanted to try and get things back to normal as possible. When all the eighth year students are placed in a support group to help them deal with everything that had happened over the past few years, things start to drastically change. Even more so when Draco Malfoy shows up. Can things ever get back to normal? Will they all be able to remain civil? Or is an eighth year just a disaster waiting to happen?</p><p>Secrets are revealed, feelings are exposed and surprises are plenty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war hadn’t long since ended and the wizarding world was still recovering. They had lost <em>so</em> many great wizards that had been taken away from them far too soon. The war had left its impact on everyone differently. Those who weren’t directly involved had the excitement that they could finally live their lives without worry now that Voldemort was finally gone but it was a different story for the ones that had fought. The mental and emotional impact it had on them wasn’t something that was easy to talk about or bring up. Harry couldn’t help but feel most of the deaths were his fault. They had been fighting to help him, to protect him and that was heavy on his shoulders. Not to mention the fact he had died and miraculously come back. That wasn’t something one could wrap their head around so easily. Ron was mourning his brother and trying to put on a brave face but the cracks were there. It wouldn’t be long before he crumbled. As for Hermione, the nightmares of being tortured came to her every night. The reminder on her skin where the word ‘mudblood’ was etched into was a constant reminder of that night at Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>They were alive and that was something they were never going to take for granted. No matter how much they struggled, they had a better fate than Fred, Remus, Tonks and all the other endless names that had been taken from them. They were never going to take their lives for granted again.</p>
<p>That was why they stood in front of the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. </p>
<p>A few weeks ago as they sat around the table at Grimmauld Place which had been left to Harry, the last thing they’d expected was a letter from Hogwarts. Each of the Golden Trio had received a letter from newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall asking them if they wanted to go back for an eighth year to get their N.E.W.T.s since none of them had really completed their seventh year. Hermione was quick to jump up, grab some parchment and write back letting the new Hogwarts headmistress that she would be going back. Ron had read the letter then threw it in the trash. He didn’t want to go back and neither did Harry but that had changed after a week. Harry knew he had to make his parents proud. Not only them but Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and anyone else who had died over the last few years. Ron had pointed out that saving the entire wizarding world would’ve made them proud but that wasn’t enough for Harry. If we was going to become an Auror like he wanted to be then he wanted to do it the right way. Of course, since both Harry and Hermione were going back, Ron had caved in and decided to, too.</p>
<p>“We should’ve taken the Floo,” Ron mumbled, the grip on his luggage cart tightening as he gazed at the magical wall in front of him.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay,” Hermione spoke softly as she placed a gentle hand on his to calm him. “I know you’re not too fond of going back but I think doing this the way we always have will make it easier. We first met on this train, Ron,” she smiled fondly at the memory. “It’s given us nothing but happy memories...”</p>
<p>“Apart from that time dementors decided to try and suck our souls out,” Harry butted in.</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a pointed glare. “Well, <em>yes</em>, there was that but most of the other times have been good. To try and lead a normal life again we have to try and do all the things we used to. It’ll help.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Ron sighed. “I’m not going first, though.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Harry barely gave his two friends the chance to speak before he was running full pelt at the wall and disappearing through it. Ron took a deep breath, casting a glance at Hermione.</p>
<p>“See you on the other side,” he gave a half smile then followed Harry’s lead. Hermione followed straight after.</p>
<p>Greeted with the loud chatter of parents sending their children to Hogwarts for the first time, students who were returning and the whistles of the Hogwarts Express.</p>
<p>For the first time in months, a genuine smile appeared on Hermione’s face.</p>
<p>                                     </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
     <br/>
It was bittersweet to be back in the place they’d called home for so many years. While there was a part of them felt that way once again, the war was still so fresh that there was an uneasy feeling among the students. Especially the students who had been there during the battle. Hermione was trying not to think about it. She was solely set on trying to move on, trying to get life back to normal. If she sat and really thought about everything that had happened she’d be a mess. It wasn’t really like she had anyone to talk to either. While Ron and Harry were her best friends and she knew she could tell them anything, they had both been through so much and she didn’t want to add onto that. So, she’d taken the role of being the rock of their trio. She was there for Ron when he was mourning Fred and there for Harry whenever he needed her. Harry was stubborn like her, though. He wasn’t going to show anyone how he was really feeling but Ron wasn’t that good at hiding his emotions no matter how hard he tried to. It was always easy to tell when he was upset.</p>
<p>After their kiss in the chamber, it was pretty much official that Ron and Hermione were together. Being in a relationship wasn’t easy right now but they were making it work. Hermione wasn’t sure where it would lead them but that was the least of her worries.</p>
<p>After the sorting ceremony, the feast was in full swing. As if tradition, Ron was happily stuffing his face with as much food as he could fit into his mouth. Hermione watched with a face of mild disgust and mild amusement.</p>
<p>“It’s like you haven’t eaten in years,” she said, amused.</p>
<p>“Nothing beats Hogwarts food, does it?” Ron grinned through a handful of food.</p>
<p>Hermione took the time to glance around at all the other tables. So far she recognised a few students from their year. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott,  Padma &amp; Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were among the ones she spotted. Surely there had to be more than that.</p>
<p>The feast passed with mindless chatter among friends and before Hermione knew it, the Headmistress McGonagall was asking all Eighth Years to stay behind while the others headed to their dormitories. </p>
<p>“Wonder what this is about,” Harry whispered, looking between his two best friends.</p>
<p>“Beats me,” shrugged Ron.</p>
<p>“It goes without saying that last year was hard on all of us,” McGonagall started, eyeing all the students who were eagerly waiting to see what she had to say. “For that reason, I wanted to give you all the space away from other students to deal with the events of the past year in peace with people who know what you’re going through. As Eight Years, you will have your own common room and dormitories. You will still contribute points to the houses you were sorted into your first year but will all unite in one common room. On top of that, I have taken the liberty to put a support group system in place. You, along with other students who were involved last year, will meet up for weekly meetings to talk through things and hopefully help each other out. In your dormitory you will find your group. They are non negotiable.” </p>
<p>With a stern look, she eyed all those in front of her before dismissing them all to their new living area for the next year.</p>
<p>                                                     </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
“This is weird, isn’t it?” Ron said as he threw himself down onto one of the couches in their new common room. It was a cozy place with couches and comfy chairs in front of a roaring fire just like in Gryffindor common room. There was even a nice dining and kitchen area for them to make their own meals if they didn’t feel like going into the Great Hall for dinner. It really was a space for them to feel comfortable. Hermione was thankful they had somewhere new to hang out and spend their time. </p>
<p>“Weird but nice,” Harry agreed. Conversation carried on between the trio, Ron’s arm thrown around Hermione’s shoulders as she chimed in every now and again. This felt normal — like how it used to be.</p>
<p>Neville made his way over to them, handing them a sheet of paper as he plopped down in one of the free chairs around the fire. “Your group.”</p>
<p>Hermione was the one who took the paper scanning across the names. Their group consisted of the three of them, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Theo and one name that caused Hermione to almost burn the paper right there and then.</p>
<p>“No, this has to be a mistake,” she shook her head. There was no way he was coming back to Hogwarts. “He’s not even here.”</p>
<p>“What’re you talking about?” Harry took the paper from her hands, eyes instantly shooting up as he saw the name too. “Draco Malfoy?”</p>
<p>“That’s my name, Potter. Don’t wear it out.”</p>
<p>Instantly, their heads all spun around to see the one and only Draco Malfoy stood there with his signature smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No More Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Ron had risen to his feet going red with rage as he turned to face one of the last people any of them wanted to see or deal with.</p>
<p>“It's a school, Weasel. I'm here to learn. That's generally what you do in places like this,” Draco replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>That was it for Ron. Barely two minutes since Draco had stepped through the portrait hole and he wanted to punch him square in the face. He tried to leap over the couch to do just that but Neville and Harry grabbed him in time to hold him back. Hermione sat there, unsure of what to do. While she didn't blame the youngest Malfoy for what his aunt had done to her in his home, she couldn't help but feel anger and disgust towards him. If it wasn't for Draco letting those death eaters into the castle in their sixth year then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe she wouldn't have to relive writhing in pain on the floor of Malfoy Manor every time she closed her eyes. </p>
<p>Ron’s yells had alerted the other housemates to their newest addition. Just like Ron, a few of them were angry that he was stood in front of them and then there were a few like Theo who didn't really care. He took one look at his former friend, shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a snack.</p>
<p>“And hello to you too, Theo,” Draco rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“What exactly are you doing here? Wasn't your trial last week?” Harry questioned with a curious look. His grip was still firm on Ron’s arm to hold him in place. Nobody needed a fist fight on their first night back.</p>
<p>“Quiet down, Weasley,” a new voice sounded out. A familiar one, thought Hermione. Before any of them had time to figure out who it was, Aberforth Dumbledore stepped through the portrait hole.</p>
<p>“Aberforth?!” Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He figured he’d never see Aberforth again unless he ended up in the Hogs Head so to see him stood there was a shock. A good shock, though. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s me. Let’s get down to it,” Aberforth cut straight to the point eyeing the crowd that had slowly gathered in front of him. “Since I dealt with so many of you last year, McGonagall thought it’d be a good idea for me to keep an eye on you all. That means any problems, come to me. That also means Mr Malfoy here is under my watch so no fighting. Looking at you, Weasley.”</p>
<p>Ron clenched his fists by his side, fighting against how much he wanted to say something back. Hermione gently placed her hand on his arm and he softened up a little bit. It was funny how one touch from her could change his entire mood. Aberforth was right. The last thing any of them needed was more fighting — they’d done enough of that to last them a lifetime. </p>
<p>“Potter, Malfoy’s rooming with you,” Aberforth spoke up again. Almost instantly both Draco and Harry shouted “no.”</p>
<p>“...but, Aberforth, I was going to room with Ron. All my stuff is already there.” Harry knew it was no use. If he’d learnt anything about Dumbledore’s brother it was that he was incredibly stubborn and he’d get his way one way or another.</p>
<p>“Well, pick it up and take it to another room. You can manage that can't you? Malfoy here needs someone to keep an eye on him when I'm not around per order of the Ministry and since we all know you want to be an Auror, what better way to start than having you keep eye on a former death eater.” As Aberforth spoke the word ‘death eater’ Draco visibly flinched. Hermione took note but it wasn't nearly enough to make her feel sorry for him.</p>
<p>“I would rather be locked up in Azkaban,” Draco muttered as he picked up his belongings and made his way to the staircase towards the room he had begrudgingly been assigned to.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should've been,” Hermione suddenly spoke up. Not only did it take Draco by surprise but Ron and Harry looked at her like they couldn't believe what she was saying. </p>
<p>Everyone knew that Hermione and Draco didn't have the best past with each other but Hermione had never been the one to say something so harsh. Well, she had punched him in the face in their third year but that was a heat of the moment thing. She’d even stood up for him back when Harry thought he was a death eater. Now, looking back she thought herself foolish for believing that Draco Malfoy might have had some good in him. The war had changed her. No matter how much she wanted to be that happy, positive person, she knew right now it wasn't possible but she was determined with time that maybe she could get back to being her old self. For now, she couldn't even hide her anger for the entire Malfoy clan. Before anyone else could say anything, the Gryffindor made her way up to her room without another word.</p>
<p>“Should I...?” Ron gestured to following her and Harry nodded his head in a way to say ‘duh, of course.’</p>
<p>“Right, I'm off. If you need me, floo me. All of you should get off to bed,” Aberforth took one last look at them all before bidding them farewell and heading off.</p>
<p>Draco stood there still trying to process that Hermione had even said that. He knew so many people thought it but he’d never heard it said to his face. Maybe that had been because he’d been bound to the mansion and had no interactions with anyone apart from his trial and today. It was the new normal for him now he supposed. All he had to do was get through the school year then he'd never have to talk to any of these people again. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. Part of his punishment was to complete his eighth year then he was under ministry watch for another two years once he’d graduated. As thankful as he was that he wasn't in Azkaban maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he should be locked up in there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning had gone by without a hitch, thankfully. Everyone has avoided Draco apart from Harry who had no choice but to room with him. They hadn't talked to each other much apart from announcing which bed they were taking. Harry was so envious of everyone else. Hermione was rooming with Hannah and Ron was rooming with Neville yet here he was stuck with the eighth year enemy. It wasn't that much of a burden really. Aberforth was right — he did want to be an Auror so he had to suck it up and keep an eye on Malfoy whether he wanted to or not.</p>
<p>“Why do we have three pieces of homework already? It should be illegal to give us some on the first day,” Ron groaned as they left their final class of the day. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he glanced at Hermione and Harry. “Can't believe you two convinced me to come back.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut it,” Harry had finished packing his things up and headed towards the door. “We all know you love being here just for the food alone. Speaking of, you coming?”</p>
<p>Ron immediately headed towards the door while Hermione shook her head explaining that she had a few things she wanted to do first. The moment the word ‘library’ had come out of her mouth, the two boys were gone. Hermione couldn't help but laugh to herself, shaking her head. If there was one easy way to get some time to herself it was by mentioning her favourite place in the whole school. Heading out of Charms class, she made her way towards the library all was going smoothly until someone knocked into her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sor- oh, nevermind,” Draco sneered at her as he realised who he’d accidentally bumped into. All Hermione could do was roll her eyes, marching forth. It wasn't until Draco spoke again when she turned to look at him. “You’re wrong, you know.”</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, Hermione shrugged her shoulder in question. “About what?”</p>
<p>“Your snide little comment about me belonging in Azkaban. You're wrong and next time I’d appreciate it if you kept your know it all, overly-opinionated mouth shut,” Draco spat venomously. There might have been distance between them but that didn't stop the animosity between the two of them. He couldn't stand her, she couldn't stand him. It was almost like they'd catch something if they stood any closer to each other.</p>
<p>“I'd rather not, thank you. If you really don't belong in there then prove it,” Hermione raised a brow. It was like she was challenging him but he wasn't going to fall for it. </p>
<p>“I have nothing to prove to anyone least of all you.” With that, Draco stormed off leaving Hermione to head to the library in peace.</p>
<p>Although he’d never admit it to any of them, he was going to prove why he deserved to be there just as much as the rest of them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the delay in this chapter! Life happened but we’re back and there might be another update by the weekend too to make up for the long wait! Thank you for the love so far 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>